


Unexpected Complications

by MackenzieW



Series: In Any Universe (OQ Prompt Party) [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ballroom Dancing, Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Heroes and Villains Universe (Once Upon a Time), OQ Prompt Party (Once Upon a Time), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Outlaw Bandit. When Queen Snow throws a masquerade, both Regina and Robin use it as a way to get access to her treasury. But when they cross paths, will they follow their plans or will something happen to change them?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: In Any Universe (OQ Prompt Party) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972261
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Unexpected Complications

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for day three of **OQ Prompt Party 2020** using **prompt 107** : Bandit OQ AU: evil snow throws a masquerade ball and both bandit Regina and Robin Hood attend it with a plan to steal from the queen. but there is a change of plan as you bump into each other_

### Unexpected Complications

Why did she think this was a good plan?

Regina cursed herself as she stood in line with the others, wearing a dress she had stolen from some noblewoman's carriage earlier in the week. Hopefully that woman wasn't there than night or if she was, she wouldn't recognize her stolen dress. She probably had so many, she didn't know what she had.

At least, Regina hoped that was the case.

Moving toward the entrance, she tried to look like she belonged there and that she always wore such opulent ballgowns. This one was made from a light blue colored brocade with off the shoulder bell sleeves made of a gauzy material that matched the pale blue color of the skirts she wore under the outer shell of the dress. Jewels encrusted the neckline and she planned to cut them out one by one was she was back in the safety of her tree stump, knowing they would fetch several coins. She would just have to sell them in a different place than where she sold the sapphire studded necklace she wore around her neck so as not to raise suspicions.

She worried about her hair as she looked at all the other women waiting to enter the ball. Theirs were piled atop their head in elaborate styles, jewels and items sewn in amongst their locks. Regina wondered how they kept their balance and wondered if those styles hurt. But they did also make her subconscious about her simple side ponytail, the best she could do. She had decided to brush her curls until they shone and fell softly over her shoulder, so maybe that would be enough for now.

After all, she just needed to get into the ball. It would then give her access to the palace and then she could head to the royal treasury to liberate some of Snow's gold. There was something poetic about the queen unknowingly funding Regina's escape from her grasp.

"Invitation?" the Black Guard at the door asked. She held out the invitation she had swiped off another noblewoman and he took it, studying it and her. Her heart pounding as she feared he would recognize her even behind the blue mask that covered the top half of her face.

He nodded at last and stepped aside to give her access to the entrance. "Welcome to the queen's masquerade, Lady Macbeth."

"Thank you," she said, entering the palace. The first part of her plan had gone off without hitch. Now to execute the second part – sneaking off to the treasury.

She hit her first snag there. Black Guards lined the hallway leading to the ballroom, funneling all guests to the room. Regina would not be able to sneak off right away, she realized with a sinking feeling as she joined the parade of nobles in their elaborate finery on the way to the ballroom. She would need to recalibrate her plan once she got into the ballroom and gauge the situation better.

"Name?" another Black Guard asked her. They stood at the top of the grand staircase that would lead into the ballroom. Regina glanced down, spotting all the people gathered there already. Most were standing around in small groups, talking, while some already started to enjoy the buffet meal lay out for them.

She looked back at the guard, recalling the name she had been addressed by earlier. "Lady Macbeth."

"Do you wish to be announced?" he asked.

"No," she said, her heart jumping to her throat. The last thing she needed was for someone who knew the real Lady Macbeth to be at the ball and to reveal her charade. "I will just enter."

He nodded, stepping back and allowing her to descend the stairs. She held her skirts up as she carefully walked down in the unfamiliar heels she had stolen from the carriage. They were a size too small and her feet already hurt. She knew they would soon grow numb so she couldn't waste much time in the ballroom. Hopefully she would find an escape route quickly.

Regina moved through the crowd, trying to stay to the edges of the room. She wanted to scope out any possible exits and if they were being guarded. Then she could slip away when the time was right. If everything went well, she could be gone before Queen Snow White ever entered the ballroom.

Because she was certain the queen would be able to recognize her even with the mask. And she would not care about the ball – she would let nothing stop her from finally capturing and killing Regina.

After taking a turn around the room, she felt she had good idea of the setup. There were guards posted at most exits, no doubt to keep people from wondering off from the ballroom. So she was likely not to slip away from the room. That left the gardens as her best chance. While there were several entrances to the gardens, she doubted there would be guards at all of them. Not many people would know about them except for those intimately acquainted with the palace, which she was. She knew where to exit the gardens and get to the royal treasury. From there, she knew how to make her ultimate escape from the palace.

She just had to bide her time. No doubt Snow White would make a grand entrance. While everyone was distracted by the queen, Regina would slip out and avoid being spotted. It was dangerous but doable.

Now she played the waiting game.

* * *

The waiting game was apparently a long one.

No one seemed to mind that the queen kept everyone waiting as they continued to enjoy her good food and wine. Regina wondered if they would be happy if Snow White never showed up at all. After all, she didn't seem like she would be fun at parties. She knew that as long as there was food and alcohol and a chance to flaunt their riches, everyone at the ball would be satisfied.

"A drink, milady?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. She closed her eyes, cursing whatever god or goddess enjoyed putting its annoying owner in her path.

Couldn't she have one mission where Robin fucking Hood didn't show up? Just one? Was that too much to ask?

"Milady?" he asked again.

"I am fine," she said, trying to disguise her voice and sound like a spoiled noblewoman. She waved him off. "Leave me alone."

He paused and she waited for him to walk away. But he continued to hover around her and she could hear how smug he was as he said: "Hello, Regina."

Even though he said it very low, she still looked around to make sure no one heard him. She then kept using her fake voice as she said: "I don't know who you are talking about. I am Lady Macbeth."

"I know Lady Macbeth has not come out of her tower since her and her husband's failed rebellion in the north," Robin said. "I'm surprised the guards didn't question you."

"And who are you supposed to be?" she asked him, still not looking at him.

"Oh, forgive me." From the corner of her eye, she saw him bow. "I am Lord Mercutio."

She frowned, finally looking at him. For a moment, she lost her power of speech. He looked quite dashing in a silver brocade waistcoat, the ruffles of a silk shirt appearing under the sleeves. Jeweled buttons shaped as flowers lined the coat. The look was completed with leather pants and a side cape of brown velvet and bear fur. Like her, he wore a mask that covered the upper half of his face, leaving his blond scruff visible. The silver of the mask made his blue eyes pop even more.

Not that they made her stomach do flips or anything.

"It seems fortunate for you that no one here has heard that Lord Mercutio is dead," she said. "Or knows that he was renowned for his colorful and somewhat gaudy fashion choices."

Robin paused for a moment before straightening back up. "I suppose so."

He then held out his arm. "My offer for a drink still stands."

She took his arm, pushing him away from the drink table and into the shadows. "Alright, Hood. What are you doing here?"

"I assume the same thing you're doing," he said. "Planning a heist on the royal treasury while everyone is down here dancing and eating little shrimps."

"Why?" she asked, tired of him always crashing her heists. "Couldn't you have sat this one out?"

He tilted his head. "There's plenty in the royal treasury for the both of us."

"But it doubles our chances of getting caught," she hissed.

"Maybe for you," he replied, smirking. She swore she could feel how smug he was at that moment and she wanted nothing more than to punch him. But that would draw unwanted attention to her so she resisted that urge.

She shook her head instead. "Can't you think of anyone else besides yourself?"

His smirk fell away and a hard look came to his eyes. "I know this may surprise you but I only ever think about others."

"You're right," she said. "That does surprise me."

Robin pressed his hand to his heart. "You wound me."

She rolled her eyes before poking him in the chest. "Just don't get in my way."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he sassed back. Regina glared at him before walking away, heading over to the buffet to appear unassuming to everyone else.

As she piled some little shrimps onto a plate, she vowed that if Robin did get in her way, she would kill him. Nothing was going to ruin her plan.

Nothing.

* * *

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen," a valet announced, standing on a balcony overlooking the ballroom. Conversations stopped and everyone looked up, eager to hear his announcement. Anticipating the arrival of the queen, Regina started to slowly back up toward the entrance to the gardens, ready to make her grand escape.

The valet then continued: "Her Majesty the Queen sends her sincerest apologies for keeping you waiting but an important matter has called her away. She doesn't want you to wait much longer, though, so she's asked that we commence with the ball. Maestro, if you would, please?"

Music began to play and people started to move toward the ballroom. Regina wondered where the queen was and what matter would've been important enough to keep her from her own masquerade. For a moment, Regina considered that it was her and that Snow White either knew she was there or suspected she might try to pull off a heist. Was it possible she was about to walk into a trap?

It was time to make a decision. Did she cut her losses and run? Or did she stay and finally get the money she needed to book passage out of Mist Haven and start a new life elsewhere?

"May I have this dance?" Robin whispered in her ear, appearing next to her. He held out a gloved hand to her.

She shot him a glare. "We're supposed to be pulling off separate heists, remember?"

"I do," he said. "It doesn't mean we can't have a little fun before we do so."

"I don't like the mix business with pleasure," she told him.

He smirked. "You consider me pleasure?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I suppose I do," he agreed. "But really, what harm can one dance do? Besides, I don't want to be captured by the queen either. And we both know she'll make a grand enough entrance that we'll have plenty of time to escape when she does finally show up."

Regina pressed her lips together, knowing he had a point. There was no reason to run out of the ballroom now. But she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. So instead, she asked: "Can you even dance?"

"I'm a man of many talents," he told her.

"You're a man with an oversized sense of yourself," she sassed him back.

He moved to stand in front of her, bowing slightly with his hand still held toward her. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Part of her wanted to knock his hand away and storm off in a huff, making the others think he had insulted her and giving her an excuse to slip to the gardens for some air. Yet the other part wanted to see if he really could dance. She also recalled when she lived in the palace and she would sneak off to watch King Leopold and Queen Eva's many balls. Regina wished that one day she would be able to wear a beautiful gown and dance with a handsome man around the ball room. Now that her wish could come true, would she really turn her back on it?

Even if it meant putting with Robin Hood for a dance?

"Fine," she said, taking his hand. "But the moment you step on my toes, I'm walking away."

"Understood," he replied, closing his fingers around her hand and guiding her to the dance floor as the musicians began to play a new song.

They took a free spot and he gently guided her until she stood in front of him. He smiled as he asked: "Do you know how to waltz, milady?"

"I do," she said, thinking of the dance lessons she had gotten alongside Snow when they were growing up. "Do you?"

He nodded, bowing to her as she dropped into a curtsy. They then stepped closer as she placed her free hand on his shoulder and he placed his on her waist. Robin counted softly under his breath before they began to move in time with the music, easily falling in with the other couples twirling around the floor.

She was pleasantly surprised by Robin's talent. He knew all the right steps and didn't fall out of sync with the others. Robin's steps were sure and light, as if he danced every night at balls like this.

Maybe he did. She had clearly made assumptions about him that he had proven false in just a few hours.

"Where did you learn to waltz?" she asked him.

"A woman I thought I was going to marry once," he said. "She insisted I know so we could dance it at our wedding."

Regina hadn't known he was once betrothed and she didn't know why it gave her a sour feeling. She ignored it as she asked: "What happened to her?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I just realized that we were not to be. I thought her eyes were the ones I was meant to look into for the rest of my life…but they weren't."

"And have you found the eyes you were meant to look into for the rest of your life?" She swallowed, her heart speeding up as she waited for his answer while he slowly twirled her.

Not that it mattered if he had someone out there.

Except that it did. More than it probably should.

Robin pulled her so that her back rested against his chest, her arms crossed in front of her as they now held hands. They continued the box step as he leaned forward, forcing her to look up at him. He smiled softly. "I'm not sure but I think so."

For that moment, it seemed like time stopped. A charge filled the air and Regina found herself drowning the bright blue of his eyes. She saw her future in them, waking up and falling asleep to them with the same pair of arms wrapped around her. Years spent together, growing old while laughing, fighting and loving each other.

It was funny how quickly everything could all change. She didn't see the cocky thief who always managed to ruin her many jobs. Rather, she saw the compassionate man who stole from the rich to give to the poor as he tried to make the lives of the people living under Snow's thumb a little bit better. He was intelligent and able to match wits with her. She did enjoy their battles of wit, even if she pretended to be annoyed by them.

"Regina," he whispered softly, his lips moving closer to hers. She craned her neck, eager to close the gap…

Trumpets blared and they jumped apart. Regina's eyes widened and her heart pounded as the music stopped and all the dancers turned their attention to the balcony. The herald returned and Regina knew what that meant.

Snow White had arrived.

Robin took her hand and gave it a tug. "Come with me," he whispered.

He slowly backed them through the crowd as the herald announced that her majesty the queen had arrived. Guests pushed forward to get a better glimpse at her and to greet her once she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. It helped them disappear a bit more but Regina still kept her eyes on the balcony, her heart jumping to her throat when she saw David appear there. As the queen's faithful henchman, he would be looking for anyone who would harm the queen – or anyone who the queen would want to harm.

Namely, her.

"We're almost there," Robin whispered to her and she felt a breeze coming from outside. She kept her eyes on David, though, not wanting to be caught off guard. He continued to pace and she held her breath, hoping they would escape.

As Snow White emerged in a black gown and matching mask, she stood at the edge of the balcony with David by her side, still scanning the crowd. She then announced: "I have received word that the bandit Regina was spotted in the area. She may have infiltrated this ball. Everyone is to remove their masks now."

"Run!" Robin told her, pulling her along as he did just that. She picked up her skirts and did her best to keep up in her heels as they burst out of the ballroom and entered the gardens.

Behind her, she heard people shouting. Snow's voice was the clearest of them all. "FIND HER AND BRING HER TO ME! THIS ENDS TONIGHT!"

Regina looked forward to Robin, not wanting him to be collateral damage in her endless battle with Snow White. She knew there had always been this risk and cursed the fact she had waited so long to pull off her job. While it had seemed logical to wait earlier, she now believed she had just wanted a chance to pretend to be a princess at a ball.

And now it was going to cost her.

But it didn't have to cost Robin.

She slipped her hand from his and slowed down. "Go on without me. You'll have a better chance."

"What?" Robin turned to her, frowning. "I am not leaving you, Regina. We're going to get out of this together."

"I'll just slow you down," she insisted, hearing the guards enter the gardens. "Go!"

She went to push him but he took her hand again, a determined look in his eyes. "Not without you."

Realizing she was fighting a losing battle, she sighed and started to figure out how to get them both out. "Follow me. I know these gardens well. We'll be able to lose them."

"After you," he said, stepping aside so she could move ahead of him. She did just that, heading toward one particular part of the maze she knew had the most twists and turns. Robin followed her and they headed deeper into the gardens, soon losing the sounds of the guards.

"I think we lost them," he said. "Now what?"

She spotted a particular turn and pulled him toward it. "If we take this it'll lead us to one of the exits. We can then sneak into a different wing of the palace and take it to one of the doors that lead out that's not usually guarded. But it looks like neither of us is going into the treasury tonight."

"That's okay," he said. "We can get to my horse and ride away together. There will be other jobs."

"Yeah," she agreed, though disappointment still flared up inside her. It seemed once again her dreams of escaping would have to wait a bit longer.

She spotted the exit and hurried toward it, entering an open-air corridor. Regina pointed ahead of them. "That will put us by a storage room that has a door to the outside. That's the one no guards."

"Let's go then," he said, glancing down the corridor. "Before Snow decides to surround the gardens."

They headed toward the door and Robin pulled it open, ushering her inside. It was quiet, which was a good sign. She knew it meant that part of the palace was still as empty as it was when she lived there. Gathering her skirts again, she motioned with her head for Robin to follow her.

"How do you know the palace so well?" he asked her. "I've cased this place for years and I still don't know every inch of it like you do."

She sighed. "I grew up in this palace. Snow and I used to spend our childhood exploring it."

"You and the queen were friends?"

"Yes," she said, stopping before the right door. She then added: "Well, as much as a princess and a foundling can be friends."

Robin leaned against the stone wall, tilting his head. "I have a lot to learn about you, Regina."

She glanced at him, her heart speeding up again. "What makes you think I'll teach you?"

He bit his lip, his eyes shining as he shrugged. "Hope."

"I think I hear people down this corridor," someone shouted. "I'm going to check it out."

"Shit!" she hissed, hearing the footsteps. She glanced at the door but knew the person would hear it open and close, following them. Another idea popped into Regina's mind and she grabbed Robin, pulling him into the shadows. Cupping his face, she whispered: "Kiss me."

A confused look crossed his eyes but he then closed the gap between them, capturing her lips with his. They were warm and soft, his arms strong and sure as they wrapped around her and pulled her closer. She moved her hands to his neck, sliding them to his back as she pressed herself against him. Regina melted into the kiss as stars appeared behind her closed eyes, her stomach doing flips the entire time.

He certainly was a good kisser.

Robin nibbled on her lips and she opened up to him, letting his tongue slide into her mouth. One of his hands entangled itself in her hair and she started to play with the soft hairs where his head met his neck. For a few moments, she forgot about everything else and just focused on him.

She could kiss him forever.

"Never mind. It's just a couple of lovebirds looking for some privacy," the same voice said.

Another voice then said: "Check the next hallway."

Their footsteps faded away and Regina reluctantly broke the kiss, knowing they needed to get out of the palace. She panted as she stood with Robin, him nuzzling her with his nose. "We need to go," she said breathlessly.

"I know," he replied, just as out-of-breath as she. "And when we're safe, I want to do that again."

Her heart skipped a beat. "You do?" she asked.

Robin nodded, cupping her cheek as he smiled. "You are an excellent kisser."

She smiled, giving him a quick kiss before taking her hand. "Come on. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can get to more pleasant activities."

He chuckled as she opened the door so they could slip into the storage room. Silence greeted them as they navigated around crates, boxes and barrels. Robin tapped one. "I have half a mind to take some of this wine. It would fetch a pretty penny at market," he said.

"It'll also slow us down," she told him, pointing to the side. "There's the door. We're almost there."

With one last glance at the barrel, Robin walked away and followed her to the door. This time, he pulled out his knife and pushed ahead of her. He reached for the handle and looked back at her. "You wait here until I tell you it's clear."

"Be careful," she said, reaching down to pull out her own knife. She knew it wouldn't provide much protection against the Black Guard but it was better than nothing.

Robin pulled on the handle and opened the door enough for him to slip out. She stood there, gripping her knife as she prayed that the coast was clear and that he didn't just meet with his death. That would've broken her heart to know that he had given his life to try to save hers. She wasn't worth all the effort he was putting in.

Yet for some reason he thought so and so if he was gone, she would fight to stay alive – for his sake.

He poked his head back in and relief swept through her. She pressed her hand to her chest as he looked her over. "How attached are you to your shoes?"

"They're not mine," she replied. "Why?"

"The coast is clear but it's a good hundred yards or so to the woods. And it's all open terrain. There won't be any place to hide or escape until we reach the woods. So this will be the most dangerous part and we'll need to be fast," he told her.

She nodded, lifting up her skirts and kicking off her shoes. Regina placed her knife back in its holder, knowing she was going to need both hands to hold up her skirts so she didn't trip over them. Looking up at Robin, she nodded. "I'm ready."

He reached out his hand and she took it, letting him help her out of the room. She saw the expanse of grass between them and the safety of the woods, knowing this was going to be one of the most important sprints of her life. But she knew she had been out of tougher situations and so had Robin. If anyone could make it, it would be them.

Robin squeezed her hand, giving her his usual cocky smile. "You ready, Lady Macbeth?"

"I am," she told him, smirking back at him. "Let's go, Lord Mercutio."

They dropped hands and she lifted her skirts, holding them just at her knees as they took off running. She struggled to maintain her balance with her arms more in front of her rather than at her side but she kept her eyes on the woods. It was her goal and she was going to make it.

No matter what.

"Two figures are running for the woods!" someone called from a parapet. "I think it's them!"

"AFTER THEM!" someone else yelled. Dogs began to bark and Regina swallowed, hoping she would be able to outrun the four-legged creatures as the woods seemed to get further away rather than closer.

The barking grew louder and she glanced to her right, seeing the animals sprint across the grass toward them. She swallowed, her lungs and legs beginning to burn. But she was not going to stop or slow down. Forcing herself to go faster, she continued to run through the grass and didn't let sharp twigs and tree roots cutting her feet slow her down as they finally entered the woods.

As they climbed over roots and dodged branches, the barking began to fade. It seemed the dogs were unable to pursue them into the woods and relief swept through her. Robin appeared to realize what she did as he began to slow his own pace.

They had escaped.

"Do you need a moment to catch your breath?" Robin asked her, leaning against a tree as he puffed.

She nodded, letting her skirts drop down as she doubled over trying to fill her lungs with air. "I'd say that wasn't how I imagined my night ending but that would be a lie," she told him.

He laughed. "Same here, honestly."

Regina didn't know how long they rested there but she did realize it was enough for her body to begin to cool. She shivered as the night air grew colder around them and she regretted wearing a gown with such flimsy sleeves, trying to rub warmth back into them.

Pushing away from the tree, Robin took off his cloak and placed it on her. "Here. This should keep you warm."

"Thank you," she said, pulling it closer around her. A pine scent wafted up from it and even though they were surrounded by trees, she knew it was his scent and that sent butterflies fluttering around her stomach.

He placed his hand on her back, gently pushing her forward. "My horse isn't too far from here. It won't take us much longer."

"Okay," she said, starting to limp along as her feet started to sting from the cuts. She hissed as she stepped on something, nearly biting her tongue in the process.

Robin turned back to her, frowning. "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing major," she insisted. "Just the hazards of being barefoot in the woods."

"Well, we can fix that," he said, scooping her into his arms.

She let out a little squeak, looking up at him. "I think this is a bit drastic."

"Maybe, but you get off your feet and I get to hold you. I figure it's a win-win," he told her with a wink.

Heat filled her cheeks and she settled against his chest as he continued forward. Safe in his arms, the adrenaline started to wear off and her eyes grew heavy. Regina closed them and let herself relax. While she didn't make off with the treasure she had intended, she had a feeling that she got something even more precious instead.

Time would tell.


End file.
